RuFaux's Drag Race Season 2
Season 2 of RuFaux's Drag Race consists of (unknown) episodes. The season premiered on April 22, 2018, with 16 queens competing for the tital of America's Next Drag Superstar along with a prize of $100,000 along with a 1 year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics. RuFaux's Drag Race is created by [http://rupauls-parody-shows.wikia.com/wiki/User:OriMoxx OriMoxx] Plot overview This season, there are more queens than usual competing with a total of 16 queens. Along with a new format where the winner of the Main Challenge will choose who to save from the bottom 3 and choose the bottom 2 to lip-sync. And for the first time ever 2 queens will be competing as one contestant and if they land in the bottom 2 they must choose which one should lipsync and which one should watch and the She-mergency button won't be available Contestants Statistics :█ The contestant won RuFaux's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant was one of two winners of the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was in the bottom three but was saved by the main challenge winner to not lipsync :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but neither were eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two by the winner of the main challenge, but their team decided they would not lip-sync and were not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two by the winner of the main challenge, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two by the winner of the main challenge & was eliminated. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on The Reunion, but was out of the running. Episode 1:'' The Rainbow Quinceañera Ball'' * Special Guest Judges: Sofia Vergara * Mini Challenge: Take their best soaring through the air photo * Mini Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend 2 * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign colors to each queen to use for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: With the assigned color, make an outfit perfect for a''' Quinceañera * '''Main Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend 2 * Main Challenge Prize: A one year membership to Square Space! * Bottom 3: Pussy Bitch, Flashback Mary, and Felony Martinez * Saved: Pussy Bitch * Bottom 2: Flashback Mary * Lip-Sync Song: Living Your Dreams sung by Raini Rodriguez * Eliminated: Felony Martinez * Farewell Message: "I didn't rape her and buy Crybaby on iTunes -Felony Martinez" Episode 2:'' Paris Hilton The Rusical'' * Special Guest Judge: Paris Hilton * Mini Challenge: Make an iconic crying face * Mini Challenge Winner: Kim Kardasim * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign roles for this week's main challenge * Main Challenge: Star in "Paris Hilton The Rusical" * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink * Main Challenge Winner: Poppy * Bottom 3: Flashback Mary, Kim Kardasim, and Brittany and Tiffany Wilson * Saved: Kim Kardasim * Bottom 2: Flashback Mary and Brittany and Tiffany Wilson * Lip-Sync Song: I Need You by Paris Hilton * Eliminated: Flashback Mary * Farewell Message: "Use code 'James' for 10% discount at purchase!" Episode 3: ''Music Video Queens'' * Special Guest Judges: Arena Grenade from Season 1 and Adam Lambert * Main Challenge: Get into groups and make a music video together * Runway Theme: Grammy Red Carpet Worthy * Main Challenge Winner: Queen Elizabitch * Main Challenge Prize: $1000 courtesy of VH1 * Bottom 3: Sister Mary Koont, Glamazon Bitch and Pussy Bitch * Saved: Pussy Bitch * Bottom 2: Sister Mary Koont and Glamazon Bitch * Lip-Sync Song: Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Sister Mary Koont * Farewell Message: "PRAY DAMNIT" Episode 4:'' RuFaux's Roast'' * Special Guest Judges: Tina Fey and Amy Poehler * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Kim Kardasim * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos and a trio along with assigning who goes out in order for this main challenge * Main Challenge: In Duos, roast the panel of judges and the other contestants * Main Challenge Winners: Poppy and Kim Kardasim * Bottom 2 Duos: Ouija and Princess Disastah along with Pussy Bitch and Glamazon Bitch * Duo Saved: Ouija and Princess Disastah * Bottom 2: Pussy Bitch and Glamazon Bitch * Lip-Sync Song: Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani * Eliminated: Glamazon Bitch * Farewell Message: "After a long night of hookin... Trade didnt like the session, so he had gutted me and set me on fire... But you know I didnt die instead I have crystalized and now im a glamazon bitch ready for the runway" Category:Seasons Category:Joke Seasons